Padrino Part 19
Previous: Padrino Part 18 On the second and first floor of the building, shots were still firing, and the roar of battle still insued. The scarlets took cover behind desks and walls as they fired at the Marines. When a man's ammo was depleted, he had no choice but to pull out a blade and meet in melee. Mobsters and soldiers alike were cut down in combat, and when more ammo was brought, the shots kept ringing through out the floors. Marine: Call headquarters! Tell them we need reinforcements immediately, it's a bloodbath in here, and we are running low on manpower! the corner and fires rifle a few more times before taking cover again. Marine2: I get the same response everytime, sir! They are tied up on the shore, apparently they are in more pandemonium than we are! No one's coming! Marine: '''Damn it, if this continues, we'll have to fall back. Pull the men back to the first floor! '''Marine2: Fall back! Fall-- GAH! with a strange chain weapon and fell to the ground hard. Marine: '''Corporal! the corner again to see Manson right in front of him. He grabbed the Marine's rifle and smacked it across his face. '''Manson: I'll take it from here, Sergeant. You're relieved. a small smile and whirled his chain around beside him. Private: Sir! his pistol from his side and pointed it at Manson, but he saw another Marine there instead. Sergeant? That was when he saw Manson, of the No Beard Pirates, fighting against a scarlet from the mafia. He pointed it at Manson and fired, hitting him in the side and laying him low. When he fell, he turned back into his true form, a Marine. The real Manson swiped his chain straight for the Marine and hit him straight in the chin and smashed his head into the wall. '' '''Manson:' Nice shot. that there were no more Marines on the floor, only a few injured and helpful scarlets. He nodded toward them with a grin on his face, and walked casually toward the stairs. ---- floor Benedict Lo, first mate of the No Beards, put her hands on the Marine's face, gently rubbing his chin with tender hands and making him give a very love-drunk, stupid smile as he traced every inch of her body with his eyes. Lo: 'Oh, please, stop looking at me like that, you're making me blush. very large breasts were directly in his line of sight, her bust was in full view with just a small, black dress on, and her legs covered by nothing but black, high-heel boots that went up to the top of her shins. Such a strong, handsome Marine, would you please protect me? ''As she said this, two shots rang past the two of them, hitting the wall behind them. That didn't phase her, though, to him, she was the only thing in this entire world that mattered, and nothing else came close. '' '''Marine: '''Yes, yes! in his eyes. He stood up and waved his hands as he ran toward the others. Guys! Guys! Hold your fire! Stop shooting. was shot twice in his hip, and once on the side of his stomach, but even that didn't phase him one bit. The hypnosis spell she put him under was so utterly potent. '''Marine2: '''Private! What are you doing! down below the gunfire. '''Marine: '''Cease fire! Cease fire!!! ''He yelled this, drawing the attention of all of the Marines in the room, and giving the scarlets a perfect chance to shoot and change positions. All of them came down on the Marines, slicing them with blades and shooting them down point blank. This was when Nicholas Betal, AKA Cat came down from the ceiling and cut down the love-struck Marine. '''Cat: Not bad, there suga. toward Benedict Lo, who simply smiled and winked at him. That was when a Marine came at him from behind with a sword trained toward Cat's head. Cat simply blocked the attack and sliced him in the abs, laying him down hard. Shoulda joined up with yous guys ages ago. Rat: 'Ey Cat, we ain't through here, lets keep to the job til it's done! Batz: '''Yeah, you two schmucks get your asses in gear! a Marine through a wall hard with his bare hands. No more starin' at a cute little thing's tush til we're done! ''That was when the Marine got back up, though, and smashed his fist straight into Batz's chin, blasting him straight through the opposite wall, breaking it to pieces. '' '''Cat and Rat: Batz!!!! The Marine took off his hat, and put on his sunglasses, revealing that he was L. Ron, a member of the No Beard Pirates, and master of disguise. That was when he zipped straight off so fast, he left traces of his own image. His fist smashed into both Metach and Katal as they came down the stairs, now fumbling and falling down the stairs. Scarlet after Marine after scarlet fell to his fists as they smashed them into the ground and the walls. '' ''That was when he came toward Manson, who had his eyes closed, and shot his fist straight up at the exact right moment to catch L. Ron straight in the cheek, tripping him up and making him roll with his momentum into a wall. Lo: at the room full of beaten and battered men What exactly do you think you're doing, Ron! to walk toward him, as did Manson, who stepped down the last step and popped his knuckles. Manson: Yeah, Ron! You know we're here to help these guys! They're the first wave! Ron up by his shirt collar. Ron: Manson's hand off of his shirt. Back off of me! I know what I'm doing! The boss told me to take them all out. He said we're going to start fresh, with a new beginning to our army! Rat got up from his laying position, clutching his chest where he was hit, and hard. Rat: Ya sleezy bastard! to stay on his feet. Batz! Cat! Where are ya? Manson: '''So the captain wants us to scrap the whole Mafia? Why wasn't I told about this? '''Ron: The boss wanted to keep it on the down-low, just until it was time. Manson held up his hand, with a swirling pattern tattooed on it in such a way that it actually looked like it was moving. Manson: Strength... means.... nothing... Ron: '''Ha! You think you can hypnotize me? I know your tricks, and Benedict's! I'm not falling for some stupid crap like that. All I need to do is keep my eyes focused elsewhere with you in my periferals. '''Manson: I'm not hypnotizing you. Errrrrr! bulge out, stretching out his shirt and his entire mass becomes that much bigger. Ron: What!? fist collided with Ron's cheek, and sent him sprawling across the floor. Ron instantly got up from the floor, slightly dazed, but still came in strong with a very fast, strong kick straight into Manson's midsection. He quickly recovered and shot his coin, attached to his chain at Ron's wrist as he reared back for another punch. The chain wrapped around Ron's wrist tighter, and that was when Manson used his punch's momentum to pull him straight up and over his shoulder, bringing him down into the floor hard! He broke the sheetrock underneath it, making those in the basement think that there was an explosion. Before Ron could get up, that was when Lo grasped his arm. 'Lo: '''Wait, don't go. took his sunglasses off and looked him in the eye, rubbing her soft hands against his arm Stay with me, please? ''Her Zaigo Zaigo no Mi, or seduction fruit was in full effect then. At that moment, Ron began to forget about everything else. Just when it was about to take its toll, that's when both Lo and Manson looked up, and saw four towering figures, all of them dressed in black suits with white ties, and all of them with blank, white masks on their faces. '' ''Before Manson could even make a move, a metal claw shot out from one of their hands and sliced him straight across the chest. It hooked onto him then, and pulled him into the black figure's clutches. The white face pulled the chained claw from Manson's upper chest then, drawing a considerable about of blood, causing him to shout in pain. '' '''Whiteface1: '''They are in the basement, we must not delay. '''Whiteface2: '''Agreed in a female voice Bring these two. ''Benedict Lo dropped Ron then, and faced the four of them. That was when they made their move. Padrino Part 20 Category:Stories Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Collaboration Category:Padrino Category:Chapters Category:The Other Side